


Dear Blue and Yellow-Green

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec AU, bestfriends, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: Based on the manga Dear Green with a little twist. Malec AUMagnus was used to meeting his parents' expectations, supposed to finish college, get a steady job then find a girl, fall in love then get married. He was supposed to give his parents' grandkids to play with while he and his wife become the next best citizens of the world. But Magnus didn't like that. So he didn't.Alec was used to minding his own business. His youngest sister, Isabelle, was the princess while the eldest, Jace, was the prince. Both were doted while he, the middle kid, was...there. Just there. He didn't mind though as he much preferred to be doing whatever things that came into his mind on his own time.These two became best of friends in college when one incident in each other's life happened, which made them much closer that anyone had expected. What will happen if one of them started not treating the other as bestfriend anymore?





	1. Chapter One

Alec slowly opened his eyes as the insistent ringing of the phone beside his head woke him up from his sleeping. It was a special ringtone. One that he'd answer right away no matter what he was doing.

The caller was Magnus.

"Hello?" He asked in a hoarsed voice. He squinted at the clock propped on top of the small table beside his bed. It was five in the afternoon. Alec internally sighed. He slept all through the day. And it was even his day off.

"Where the hell are you?!" Magnus' specially high voice erupted on the other line. Alec almost pulled the phone away.

"Home. Sleeping." His monosyllabic answers probably irritated his already irritated best friend.

"What the hell Alec!? We're supposed to meet up tonight right?" Magnus shouted back.

_Shit!_

Magnus called him a week ago, asking him about his free time and since it was almost a month ago since the last time they've seen each other and today luckily coincided with Magnus' rest day, they agreed to go out and have some fun.

Of course, typical of him to forget about it and finished his remaining reports until the wee hours of the morning earlier.

"Hey man...I'm sorry. I totally forgot." Alec sighed again, pinching his nosebridge out of guilt. It was true that he forgot about their plan but it was nothing new. Anytime a new project needed to be finished, he'd disregard everything and everyone until he's done. There were even a few times that he'd get lost in his own thoughts that he found himself drenched in honey because he forgot he was supposed to be eating pancakes for breakfast or even drowned himself in the bathtub because he fell asleep.

It was one of his few unadmirable traits that Magnus find irritating. But also one that Magnus liked.

_I like that you are dedicated to your job and you love what you are doing. But it doesn't mean you're gonna die because you're too preoccupied to make a living!_

Alec could still hear Magnus say those words a few years back when the latter found him sprawled at the bottom of the stairs because he slipped while thinking about work.

Magnus made an obvious annoyed sigh. "I thought you're done with your current project?" He asked, immediately getting a clue that Alec overworked himself again so he woke up late.

Alec sat up and rubbed his head. His hair that he once hoped would tame down automatically sprung upwards as if it has a life of its own. "Yeah...I was planning of not doing it until the next day but---"

"You got caught up. I know." Magnus cut him off. "Have you even had breakfast yet? Or even lunch?" He asked.

Upon hearing those words, Alec's stomach made a loud grumble. "Not yet." He answered lamely.

Magnus made another _tsked_ sound. Alec heard the familiar voice of a man at the background.

_Please do not stand beyond the yellow lane. The train is coming in one minute._

"Where are you?" Alec asked.

"To your house of course! Get up, I have food" Magnus simply answered before dropping the call.

Alec looked around his small apartment and made another sigh of defeat. There's no use cleaning the mess he made last night. All the papers were scattered on the table near the television with an empty plastic cup of ramen that was probably his dinner last night.

Or was that the other night?

Alec shook his head, thinking how pathetic he was with his life. If his parents saw him like this, they'd probably ask Jace to live with him.

_As if that would make a huge difference. Jace is much useless compared to him. At least he knew how to wash his own clothes._

Speaking of clothes, he looked down at himself and knew that Magnus won't like what he was wearing now---a loose black shirt with too much holes he didn't knew where's the right ones for the head and arms. Smirking to himself, he laid back on the bed and waited for his bestfriend.

There's just few times he could annoy Magnus so easily. And seeing him in his sorry outfit was one of them. Alec was in the mood today.  
_____________________________________________

Magnus was whistling a tune he heard earlier. The teenager he was sitting with was playing a metal band so loud he bet the boy would be deaf before he loses his virginity. In any case, he was able to listen and pass the time.

Alec's house was a good one-hour travel from his own apartment. That was also the reason why they couldn't simply drop to each other's house any given time. With all the odd jobs Magnus was recently taking just to get enough money and Alec's busy schedule, they needed to plan their get together.

It's been a month since they last saw each other.

Magnus knew that this wasn't the longest time that he and Alec had not seen each other. As far as he could remember, the longest one was six months. All they did at that time was talk over the phone. It was that time when Magnus' parents convinced him to manage the family's business while his parents were jet-setting somewhere in Europe. That didn't last though. His parents' original timeline of vacation was for a year but after four months since Magnus handled the helm, the company's sales drop down to a staggering 15%. The next morning, Asmodeus Bane came home with his wife and shouted at his son for being an insufferable brat.

And that was the last time that Magnus' father asked him to do anything related to the company. And Magnus was back to being happy.

He never liked ordering people around. He much preferred doing things on his own. That's probably the reason why he wanted to have his own business so small he'd be the only worker.

But going back to the topic, once his parents accepted the fact that their only child was as useless as the dead deers in Asmodeus' study room, Magnus came back to Brooklyn. He immediately contacted Alec, looked where the man was living, met with him and like they said, the rest was history.

From then on, they always allow some time to see each other. Just to talk about their week, their month, discuss what's new and what's not. To even gossip about their friends back in college or whatever colleague they found most annoying.

They were like a typical highschool girls that went on date just to gossip.

But regardless, Magnus felt that talking to Alec about his day was the hightlight of that day. He'd do most of the talking and Alec would listen. Sometimes, Alec could be brutally honest to him specially if he did something wrong or the man could be the most supporting person if he did something right.

For the past 29 years of Magnus' life, he knew he found his bestfriend. And it was Alec.

Magnus' deep thoughts were interrupted by the sudden vibration in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a name.

_Camille Belcourt_

Magnus rubbed his head while staring at the name. He was trying to remember if he made any plans with Camille tonight. Remembering nothing, he answered his phone eventually.

"Hey babe..." he greeted.

"Where are you?" Camille's voice was laced with suspicion.

"What do you mean? I'm going to Alec's house."

Magnus heard the irritated sigh on the other line. "Him again? Every freaking rest day that you have, you always go to that man's house!"

Magnus scowled. "So?" He asked again. He didn't see any problem with that. Alec's his bestfriend, what's wrong with visiting the guy?

"Isn't high time that your rest day---for once---is about us?" Camille said and Magnus could imagine his girlfriend standing in her apartment with one arm holding her phone and the other on her waist, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Babe...we see each other every day---"

"And that's for how long? During your lunch break? An hour? Or wait, 45 minutes because you have to go back to your office and you need the remaining fifteen? Magnus, I'm your girlfriend. You spend time with me, not with that...man!"

"Alec."

"What!?"

"His name is Alec. Look, I'll make it up to you okay? Tomorrow, I'd leave the shop early and we'll go on a date. Promise." Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose while looking at the next train stop. The next one would be Alec's place.

"You know what? Don't bother. Bring that...Alec on a date. He's your girlfriend anyway right!?" And with that, Camille dropped the call.

Magnus released a shaky breath. A fight with Camille always drain him that all he wanted to do was to lay down on a soft bed and let time passes by until Camille was no longer mad at him. It was an endless cycle and he's so getting tired to be honest.

Probably that's also the reason why he much preferred hanging out with Alec. The man had no complications at all. Magnus much enjoyed being with his bestfriend that with Camille. And Magnus knew he'd never cancel whatever time he had with Alec just to be with her and listen to her tantrums. He'd have those on any other days. But not on his rest days. Rest days were for resting. And for Alec.

He gently knocked on the door once he reached Alec's apartment. The plastic bag on his hand that contained food was getting heavy every second. Magnus just so wanted to sleep in Alec's bed. It was so comfortable...

"Come in!" The voice inside the house shouted.

Magnus opened the door and looked straight ahead. Alec was sitting on the sofa, remote control on his hand.

And wearing the most ugly shirt Magnus had ever seen in his entire life.

"What the fuck are you wearing dude??!!"


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Alec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said there's a light twist in my story compared to Dear Green, it was the characters.

Magnus slumped back on the couch as soon as he finished his dinner. A deep sigh of relief escape his lips that made the man beside him chuckle. He squinted at Alec.

"What are you laughing at?"

Alec wiped his mouth before speaking. It irritated Magnus a lot; how good-mannered Alec was even if it's just the two of them. Him? He could fart anytime when he's with Alec.

Alec stared at Magnus first, contemplating his next words. Upon seeing the annoyed face of his bestfriend, he knew that something went wrong while the man was on the way to his house. It didn't take a second for him to guess that it was about Magnus' current girlfriend. The man didn't need to tell anything to him but he could tell.

Alec didn't know when and how he started noticing subtle changes of Magnus' mood. He could tell, even from afar, if something went wrong.

Probably because the man was the only person he'd been with for the longest time. He'd never been this close to anyone. Even his family. But he and Magnus had been inseparable since their college days. After they graduated---or in Magnus' case, dropped---they'd been together.

"What now?" Alec started stacking the empty carton boxes while glancing at Magnus, who was still laying back on the sofa. There were a few times that Magnus was totally useless when visiting. And that only happened when problem strikes. Seeing as the man brought a dozen cans of beer, Alec could tell tonight would be a long one.

Magnus scoffed. "What do you mean? Nothings wrong. I'm totally fine!"

Alec sneered and continued cleaning the table. He pushed Magnus' legs when the man stretched them on top of the small table they ate at. "I didn't say something's wrong. You're the one who's vibrating in anger there." He stood up, carrying the empty cartons and glasses. "Up to you. I'm taking a bath."

Magnus suddenly sprung up from his seat and grabbed Alec's leg. The latter almost dropped what he was holding on top of Magnus' head.

"Magnus! What---the---heck---"

"Alexander....!" Magnus whined and Alec's heart skipped a beat. He never knew why he liked Magnus calling him by his first name. He never liked that name to begin with. There were a few people who called him that. His mother and Magnus.

Alec stared at his pathetic friend and sighed. He pulled his leg away before walking towards the trash can, throwing away their garbage. Magnus moaned in annoyance, coaxing Alec to come back so he could whine more. The taller man laughed at himself, seeing how childish Magnus could be sometimes. He pulled two cans of beer from the fridge and threw one over the smaller man.

"Talk." Alec commanded, sitting cross-legged in front of his friend. The sound of cans being opened filled the room before Magnus chugged down the whole content before burping loudly. Alec couldn't stop himself from grimacing on his friend's vulgar attitude.

Magnus rolled the empty can in his hand, thinking hard on how to convey the nagging thoughts. "You know Camille?" He started.

Alec nodded though he vaguely remembered the face. Magnus had the tendency to change girlfriends like how he loose his house keys. Which was shocking seeing as the smaller man was the most genuine person he'd ever known. Magnus was loyal and Alec knew he would do everything when in a relationship. So knowing that a girl broke up with the man was always news to him.

"Well, I think she's gonna break up with me." Magnus whispered, still feeling morose. There were a few girls that he thoroughly regretted breaking up with and he felt that Camille would be one of them.

"Why?" Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged and rubbed his face tiredly. "She's jealous."

"What?! Why? I mean, are you seeing someone else?" Alec was genuinely shock. He knew Magnus enough to vouch for the man's loyalty.

Magnus laughed, raised his legs and dumped them on top of Alec's own legs. "Of you!"

Alec suddenly fell silent upon hearing those answers. He could hear Magnus launched to the story of how Camille got angry upon hearing Magnus going to Alec's house and the guts of the man to meet up with him during rest days when she and Magnus should be going out on a date.

"I mean, come on man, you're my bestfriend! There were more times that I'd rather spend time with you than her." Magnus shook his head, stood up and grabbed another beer can from the fridge. "I like her, really, but girls..." he opened the can and emptied it again in one go.

Alec's ears were buzzing. He could see Magnus' lips still talking, making animated gesture while telling his story.

And he could feel the beat of his heart going faster. The only words registering in his head were _Camille was jealous of you._

"Hey man! Are you listening to me?" Magnus suddenly said, touching Alec's arms that cut the latter's reverie.

"Of course! Are you breaking up with her?" Alec asked, feeling the tightness in his heart while waiting for Magnus' answer.

Magnus shook his head while looking down. "Nah...you know I don't break up with girls. They break up with me! And you know what? Let me tell you another thing," he added while opening another can and chugging it down. "those past relationships that I had? They all broke up with me because they're jealous of you! Even Catarina!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Man...I'm telling you..." Magnus' voice was already slurred, clearly drunk after a few beers, "girls are very...very...suspicious!"

"Wait...what do you mean even Catarina? Was she jealous of me too?" Alec asked, panic starting to rise in his throat.

Magnus slumped his head down the table. "Catarina said that...she broke up with you... _hic!_...because she couldn't... _hic!_...compete with me. I guess...you're also like me Alexander..." Magnus suddenly fell quiet as Alec waited for another word.

Alec roughly shook the smaller man's shoulders. "Magnus! Hey! Don't sleep! You're telling something about Catarina, come on, wake up!"

"Hmmmm..." Magnus moaned, head lolled on his shoulders but he didn't wake up.

Frustrated, Alec leaned backwards and grabbed the remaining two cans of beers and drank them in succession. There's something going on in his heart. It's beat was still frantic, still unsteady. It has a life of its own and now it's doing something that his brain couldn't comprehend.

* * *

Whatever's _happening to him now needed to stop. Or he knew, for the life of him, he'd be fucked up forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was thinking and Magnus was deciding.

Alec was awake when Magnus went home the next morning. He just pretended he wasn't.

The smaller man moved with grace despite his vulgar manners. Alec almost didn't feel him moving until he heard the sound of the shower. Alec moved a little to make himself comfortable, feeling tense all of sudden.

The conversation last night abruptly stopped that left him feeling nervous and frustrated. He never thought that there's another reason beyond what his ex-girlfriend Catarina told him. Catarina simply mentioned that they're graduating in college and so they won't be able to see each other anymore as often as they wanted to. She said that she'd rather end what they had then rather than wait for them to have a fall off. At least they ended in good terms.

Until now, him, Catarina and Magnus had been friends. They still see each other from time to time but not as often as how him and Magnus see each other. Catarina lived in Idris and it was a long good three-hour drive to Brooklyn. They sometimes meet up with her when she's on a client visit in their place. When that happened, they always hang out together until the next day, usually staying in Catarina's hotel, drinking, eating and talking.

It was nice, Alec thought. Of all the exes he had---considering he only had two---Catarina was the prettiest and the most understanding. Magnus was her bestfriend back in college, and through her that him and Magnus met. The three of them became inseparable. Until Catarina started hanging out with her other friends and it left him and Magnus to fend on their own.

Sometimes, when Catarina was in the mood, she'd joke about their relationship back in college and Alec thought it'd be awkward regardless of how long it had been. But it wasn't. Catarina was jovial and happy. And she was contented with what they had. It made Alec satisfied too. Because his and Catarina's friendship was one thing he never wanted to end.

So when Magnus mentioned, out of nowhere, that Catarina was jealous of Magnus, it came in as a shock to Alec. He never thought that there's something that the two knew and he didn't. That Catarina said those things to Magnus and not to him when he's the one who's involve. That he thought Catarina simply wanted to break up with him because it was over.

Alec was bothered. Catarina might have seen something in him that made her jealous of Magnus. And he didn't want that. He didn't like that tiny notion at all. It made him nervous. It made nauseous.

And what Magnus said last night about Alec being the same with him was the worst. What was that _same thing_ that him and Magnus both had?

 _This is making me crazy!_ Alec thought.

He heard the soft click of the bathroom being opened and his nostrils were filled with the smell of his own shampoo. Magnus was always like that, using his personal stuff. Well, it was understandable as the man always had a knack of coming into his apartment with nothing on him but wallet and phone.

How many of Alec's boxers did the man had in his own apartment?

Alec turned around, still pretending to be asleep. He could feel Magnus' stares on him. The man moved like a cat, quiet and calculated. Magnus was good at that; he might be loud and obnoxious but he was considerate.

Alec heard the soft rustle of clothes and the clink of keys. He also heard a rip of paper. He could hear Magnus' breathing, he could smell his own shampoo on the man. He could feel the warmth of the hot shower and he could feel a pair of eyes on him.

Alec swallowed.

And suddenly, he heard the soft creak of the sofa and imagined Magnus wearing his socks and shoes.

Alec still didn't move even when he started feeling a slight pain in his neck due to his awkward position on the bed.

He heard the door opened and locked and the keys slotted on the mail box.

And Magnus was gone.

Alec suddenly sat up, pushing the comforter away from him. He turned to his table and saw Magnus' handwriting on a piece of paper.

_'Thanks for letting me crash. Sorry if I feel asleep, you brought me on the sofa again didn't you? Thanks again man! See you again.'_

_Magnus_

Alec's heart beat so fast, he was almost hyperventilating. The paper crushed in his hand while the other was rubbing his chest, calming his heart.

 _I'm doomed_. He thought as he covered his blushing face, the small note still clutched in his hand.

* * *

 

Magnus slotted Alec's house keys as the door silently closed. It had been their routine; whoever stayed in one's apartment, they'd put in the key in the mail slot. He didn't know how and when it started but when that one time Alec wasn't able to come out and go to work because he accidentally brought the key back to his own house, they'd had this silent agreement regarding house keys afterwards.

Those were one of the many things he liked about Alec. There's no need to discuss things; they agreed to everything.

Well, Alec's negligence to himself was one Magnus hated. But he learned to compensate on that. He's the one taking care of his bestfriend while the other silently listened to his loud woes about life. It was a mutual relationship.

Magnus smiled to himself while walking along the empty road towards the train. It was Friday, some people didn't have work until the afternoon. He knew he'd be receiving a text message later on once Alec woke up and read his note. It was also one of the things they usually do; leave notes everywhere specially if they got something to say or ask to each other but couldn't do face to face. Specially now that they're both busy. Alec's been receiving a lot of project on the printing company he was working with and since he's almost a senior there, almost working for three years now, the higher management was giving him all the complicated print outs and designs. The man never complained though, seeing as he was a workaholic like Magnus but seeing Alec almost kill himself due to overwork worry Magnus a lot.

Suddenly remembering his own work, Magnus checked his phone for his schedule at the coffee shop he's working at. He's supposed to leave the shop by the end of the month. The owner, Luke, tried to stall the inevitable as his wife was pregnant and could help. Luke promised him that as soon as he found a replacement, Magnus could leave.

It's not that the job was bad; he loved the place in fact. But he's looking for high-paying jobs now. He'd been joggling to jobs and yet his savings weren't enough. His timeline for himself had been extended again and again and he's getting frustrated.

If only he could ask money from his parents. But his pride won't allow it. He's good with money, he'll survive.

A beep stopped his reverie. Thinking it was about work, he opened it immediately while standing on the queue to buy the train ticket.

_It's all good. See you soon._

_Alec_

Magnus smiled, finding the usual short and curt message of his bestfriend. At least one of them was talkative. Magnus could speak on his bestfriend's behalf.

Another beep suprised him.

_You still owe me the story about Catarina._

"Catarina?" Magnus whispered to himself. What's Alec talking about? Did he mention Catarina? When was this?

Shrugging to himself, he replied.

_Can't remember. What do you mean Catarina? Did she messaged you? Is she here in Brooklyn?_

The response was immediate.

_Never mind. See you._

Magnus made a face, more confused on what Alec was talking about. He was about to reply when he heard the familiar voice announcing the train was about to come. He kept the phone in his back pocket and made a mental note to call Alec once he arrived at work.

As soon as he got inside the train, he heard another beep. Shaking his head in disbelief knowing it was Alec again, he pulled out his phone and opened the message.

_We need to talk._

_Camille_

Oh wow. He didn't see that coming. Magnus suddenly remembered his and Camille's coversation before he went to Alec's house. Now he knew why he drank too much.

It was probably the reason why he talked about Catarina. Him and Alec usually talk about college when they're drinking or if they run out of stories. They made fun of the people they knew or sometimes their own stupidity brought by their young age. It was not a surprise to include Catarina in their conversation if they talked about college. Magnus' college life included Catarina. They'd been bestfriend since having a relationship didn't work. Catarina was like a sister he never had and him to her since she's also the only child. They agreed, after that one time they kissed, that trying to have a romantic relationship was gross. It was incestuous. And from there, a bond was formed. There were so many times both of them needed to explain that they weren't together.

Not until Alec came along.

Magnus' thoughts were interrupted again when his phone rang. He almost sighed.

"Babe..." he greeted.

"We need to talk." Camille immediately said; no hi or hello. Typical of her. It was like she didn't message him of the same content.

"Sure. When?" He asked tiredly.

"Like now?" She answered, voice filled with annoyance.

Magnus closed his eyes, praying for patience. "Camille, I need to go to work. I'll see you later? Lunch?"

"Whatever. Make sure you'll come." Magnus heard the sarcasm. "Or maybe you planned another _date_ with Alec?" She added.

"Hey! That's not fair---"

"You know what's not fair? You treating me like this!" Camille sighed on the other line. "We need to talk." She repeated in a much calm voice.

"Yes. I'll see you at the usual restaurant by 12." Magnus answered before ending the call.

Magnus looked outside the train's door, seeing blurry images as the vehicle zoomed past each station. He knew this will happen. Him and Camille had been toxic to each other and Magnus, though he wished this one will last, always had this nagging feeling to end the relationship earlier on. He liked Camille; he won't be this morose if not but he knew when's the right time to simply end everything.

Magnus almost sneered. Well, he'd be single by the end of the day.

He needed two dozens of beer.

And Alec.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
